


A Valvert Halloween

by Shipwreckedjavert



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Spooky, Spooky fic, its a surprise so i dont want to spoil it, there may be a part 2, we shall see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipwreckedjavert/pseuds/Shipwreckedjavert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spooky little fic i wrote last halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valvert Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably add links to related art work at the end notes but it's better if you read the fic first before going to the pictures. also this is all me no beta so all the weird little mistakes are my own.

~~~  
It was early October in Montreuil-sur-mer, the leaves were just starting to turn and unrest was threatening to overtake the town as winter drew near. Inspector Javert was making his rounds, collar drawn tight around his neck, coat tails billowed as a particularly large gust blew down the corridor of buildings. Javert paused outside of the factory owned by Mayor Madeleine . He took a deep breath to steady himself and marched into the warehouse. Ever since Javert arrived at Monsteuil something about the Mayor has seemed off to him. He shook his head to dispel those thoughts about his superior.  
“Ah, Inspector,” the mayor greeted him smiling, wearing his usual green jacket and waistcoat. The Inspector gave a stiff bow and removed his hat. The Mayor went through his usual movements; his offer of tea, to take his coat, to ‘make yourself comfortable’. Javert merely endured the Mayor’s concern for his health and his seemingly never ending praise for his police work.  
“If we may begin?” Javert prompted irritably.  
“Of course Javert, the floor is yours,” the Mayor leaned back in his chair and eyed the Inspector carefully.  
Javert recounted his report he had prepared for the mayor, sparing him no details as to the gruesome nature of an unsolved triple murder.  
When Javert finished his report, he attempted to bow out as quickly as possible but the mayor was being exceptionally chatty today making it difficult to leave the office politely.  
“Tell me Inspector, have you any prior engagements concerning your supper this evening?” The inquiry took Javert by surprise.  
“I have not given it a moment’s thought, Monsieur” he answered truthfully.  
“Then perhaps you would consider joining me at my home for an evening of wine and stew?”  
Javert considered this for a brief moment and when he could think of no viable excuses, he reluctantly agreed.  
“I will see you around seven this evening, then? You are aware of the location of my home I am sure.” Javert nodded and a faint blush tinted his cheeks; he gave another bow and with a quick ‘Monsieur’ he was gone.  
~~~~  
Javert stood in front of the mirror he kept propped up on the washstand. He pondered what attire would be appropriate for dining with an authority figure. Should he wear his uniform, keep things superficial between himself and Madeleine ; or should he don his only silk cravat and best coat, so as not to seem rude. Had he misinterpreted the Mayor's intentions? Javert pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
the wind howled outside Javert’s apartment, the woodwork of the building groaning from the pressure. Without warning, the window was blown open making a loud rattle and allowing a couple dozen leaves inside to settle on the floor. Javert leaped at the window and shut it tight, making sure to fasten the latch. 

Cravat, he decided at last.

~~~

Javert walked along the cobblestone street, the last glimpse of an orange and red sunset fading on the horizon. The chilling evening wind nipped at Javert’s neck and face and he shivered against the cold, and tucked himself further into his greatcoat. When the Mayor’s house came into view Javert paused again to steady himself with a deep breath.  
No matter what Javert told himself, something about the Mayor just wasn’t right. He buried the thought as deep as possible and continued to the Mayor’s door. Javert had barely knocked once when the door swung open to reveal the Mayor in a very fine black coat, left unbuttoned to reveal an intricately designed red waistcoat.  
“Good evening Inspector, punctual as ever,” the Mayor smiled his trademark smile and ushered Javert inside his sparsely furnished house. “Please make yourself at home, dinner will be served shortly.”  
They took seats opposite each other at a very well made, yet simple, dining table. The Mayor attempted small talk which made Javert feel even more awkward than he already felt. Javert sent thanks to God when the housekeeper finally appeared with a large tray of food; a bottle of red wine, two glasses, a variety of cheeses and fruits, and a large vessel of stew.  
As they divided up the wine and the stew it was blessedly quiet, only the clink of silverware disrupted the silence. Javert was hesitant to eat the food placed in front of him; many of the cheeses on the silver platter Javert had never eaten, some he never even heard of. The Mayor cut small slices from each cheese and offered them to Javert, which he could not refuse.  
By the end of dinner Javert was stuffed full of cheese and stew and his belly warm with many glasses of wine.

Too many.

Javert’s head was swimming, yet, he felt quite nice. the wine loosened his tongue a measure and he and the Mayor conversed freely.  
“I appear to have gorged myself like king at the feast, and yet you have let your stew go cold,” Javert managed. “Are you feeling quite well?”  
The Mayor nodded, an odd gleam in his eyes.  
“I assure you I am quite well,” he said, leaning forward and staring deeply into Javert’s eyes “better than i have been in a long time.”  
Javert involuntarily warmed at the statement, hoping Madeleine would attribute his blush to the wine he has consumed.

~~~

After the table had been cleared, Madeleine herded the Inspector into the parlor where a large fire was roaring. Another glass of wine was pressed into his hands and Javert was too far gone to argue. They seated themselves on a surprisingly comfortable couch, perhaps closer to one another than what was strictly proper but the housekeeper was nowhere to be seen and Javert found he rather enjoyed the Mayor’s company.  
Javert all too suddenly realized how close Madeleine was, how warm the room was. Javert felt himself leaning on Madeleine ever so slightly, but found he didn’t have it in him to move away. Javert came to notice how silent they both had become. He searched for a way to break the crushing silence but in the end it was Madeleine who spoke first.  
“I must say Javert, I’m experiencing a certain degree of delight at having you drunk in my parlor.” Madeleine smiled a genuine smile.  
He broke out into a ridiculous, very non-Javert grin; eyes squinting, cheeks tinged with pink. “I admit I was reluctant to come here this morning,” Javert fiddled with his wine glass “but now I am-” Javert searched for a word. “Glad,” he said at last, meeting the Mayor’s eye.  
Madeleine beamed, the mysterious gleam still present in his eyes.  
“I am glad, too,” Madeleine’s eyes darted down and back up and Javert became all too aware of himself leaning into Madeleine even more. Javert’s eyes slipped closed just as warm lips brushed his own.  
Javert couldn't even think. It was just warm. It was too warm. It wasn't warm enough. Madeleine was too far away but Javert couldn't move. Madeleine pressed himself to Javert and still he was not close enough. Too quickly the kiss ended, Madeleine’s breath was hot on Javert’s face. The Inspector peeked at the Mayor from behind his eyelids.  
Madeleine’s face was flushed, his pupils blown wide, lips wet. Javert marveled at the sight. Madeleine cleared his throat. “I believe you are too drunk to walk home Inspector, please be my guest here for the night.”  
Javert nodded without even thinking and allowed himself to be led to the staircase and up to what he assumed was a spare bedroom. Javert’s heart began to drum loudly in his ears when he realized he may have just agreed to something other than sleep when he accepted to be Madeleine’s guest. Madeleine helped Javert out of his coat and boots and eased him onto the bed. Javert’s pulse was beating wildly, but Madeleine simply tucked him into the covers and wished him ‘goodnight.’ He was asleep almost instantly.

~~~~

A faint rustling roused Javert from his slumber. The spare room was still shrouded in darkness, and had lost any suggestion of the warmth that had been present earlier. Javert felt a cold breeze caress his face. The window to the right of the bed was open and the white curtain was blowing in the wind, illuminated by moonlight like a ghostly spectre returned from the grave.  
Javert sat up slowly; his head and limbs felt heavy and his mind still foggy from his copious glasses of wine. Javert padded across the floor to the window and closed it as quietly as he could manage. He stood at the glass and gazed at the city before him. Buildings were partially lit by candle and moonlight alike and the stars were twinkling as if a cosmic festival were taking place.  
Suddenly, Javert again heard a rustling and turned his head to see, only to be halted by the face of the Mayor. His nose pressed into Javert’s neck,and then Javert was pressed into the window. Javert let out a noise in surprise. The Mayor kissed his neck tenderly then turned Javert to face him and pinned him to the window sill with his hips. Javert’s heart leapt into his throat when he looked into the Mayor’s eyes. The whole of his eyes had turned to pitch; the same mysterious gleam reflecting from the black surface.  
Javert wanted to scream like he had not done since his boyhood but forcefully unforgiving lips captured his own and swallowed any exclamation he might have wished to utter. Madeleine broke the kiss and dipped his head down to Javert’s neck again. This time Javert did scream, as two sharp teeth sank into his flesh and cold nails dug into his arms where the mayor gripped him like a bird with it’s prey.  
Javert felt lightheaded as the Mayor’s superior strength over-powered him. Javert’s knees buckled and he was again leaning into Madeleine’s frame for support. The Mayor lowered him to the ground slowly, almost carefully, teeth still stuck into Javert’s light brown skin. Javert began to fade as the Mayor withdrew just enough to whisper into his ear “Jean Valjean is free at last.”  
Javert had a moment of recognition before he closed his eyes and his world went black.

~~~


End file.
